


A Family Like No Other

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: A few days before Christmas, Magnus hosts a huge Christmas cookie making party for his family, and for the longest time it was him, Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael, along with Dani and Luna.Oh how times have changed...





	A Family Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracie_the_shadow_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/gifts).



> This is a special gift for my platonic bae Gracie(@malec-on-broadway on tumblr), whomst I love more than anything. She's so sweet, lovely, and she's my best friend. I love you my aceie Gracie!!

Oh how times have changed...

Magnus can't help but smile as he looks around the room and seeing his family, happily sharing stories and laughing as they shape cookies and mix dough, the air light and alive.

It used to only be him, Him and Ragnor and Catarina. Then Dani, the sweet little warlock with silver hair and angel wings he had met in France in the 1700s, joined him, followed by Raphael and later Luna, the shy warlock with timid gray cat eyes. They all found their place under Magnus's wing, and in his heart as his kids.

It had just been them, until Alec and Elenor found their way into his and Luna's respective hearts.

Now it was a huge event, and while Ragnor was gone, there was Catarina and his sweetpea niece Madzie, who despite what happened she was bright and happy, giggling over the fact that Dani had gotten frosting on her nose.

Raphael was still around, and smiling at something Isabelle had said, Clary's arm around her shoulders as she worked the cookie dough while Steve Underhill and his boyfriend Michael had taken to making chocolate dunked pretzels.

Simon and Maia had been laughing with Rebecca over how many star wars cookies they could make with the Christmas cookie cutters, while Jace and Lydia sat back, Jace showing her a few pieces on the piano as they provided light music in the background. Magnus even saw Luke and Maryse laughing as they mixed the frosting.

Elenor and Luna had been helping Clary creatively decorating each cookie that came from the oven as Grace idily worked some gingerbread dough, Dani putting and arm around her and getting an idea.

Magnus was only slightly worried as he took another drink of his champagne.

He soon felt a hand at the small of his back and he smiles, huddling himself closer to Alec.

“You okay?” He questioned softly, and Magnus couldn't help but smile.

“I'm fine my love. Our families are together and everyone is alive and happy.” He replies as Alec takes his glass and sets it down, only to pull him closer and gently sway to the piano.

Magnus laughed. “Are you alright my Alexander?”

Alec only smiled and kissed him softly. “Everything is perfect Magnus. I love you.”

Magnus kissed back, a warmth spreading through his heart. “I love you too Alexander.”

A harsh  _ THUNK _ soon caught their attention as Alec pulled him closer on instinct.

“Relax you two. That was me.” Dani laughed. Magnus looked over to see Grace rolling her eyes affectionately and the mess of flour everywhere.

Magnus sighed. “Dani what have I told you?”

“Oh hush Magnus, it can be easily cleaned with a snap of your fingers.” Dani replied with a laugh as Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Uncle Magnus, Uncle Alec look!” Madzie called. The pair made their way over to them and smiled at the cookies everyone had made.

Each of them seemed to be represented in the mass mix of sugar and gingerbread cookies, from an angel wing for Dani, to different runes and weapons for the Shadowhunters, and even adorable depictions of everyone.

Everyone laughed.

“Kind of a shame to eat them. They're cute.” Elenor laughed.

They all heard a flash and saw that Clary and Luna both had taken pictures of the set.

“Please tell me we're not going to have sentient cookies here.” Grace muttered.

Everyone laughed as Dani rolled her eyes. “It was an accident and you know it Gracie.”

“Wait what happened?” Alec questioned.

“It happened in Trenton Alec. Basically a potion Dani made had gone awry and made everything in Grace's room sentient. Dani and Luna reigned it in and everything was fine, but my sister has flashbacks.” Elenor explained.

Grace groaned. “Ellie please just shut up...”

Everyone laughed as Magnus bit into a gingerbread cookie and sighed in content. The gingerbread cookie recipe was from Catarina while the sugar cookie recipe came from the Lightwoods, though thankfully it was a simple recipe.

He was soon being pulled towards the couch and settled on his shadowhunter's lap as Clary handed them some hot chocolate.

“It's an old Fray and Lewis recipe. Rebecca even added shaved chocolate to it.” She explained as Magnus took a sip and sighed in content.

Alec smiled. “This is great Clary, thank you.”

Clary grinned as she handed out more mugs and cookies as everyone took a seat in the living room, Jace and Lydia still in their own little world at the piano, even as Clary set some hot chocolate and cookies on the piano for them.

Magnus smiled in content as he took another sip of hot chocolate, snuggling himself closer in Alec's chest.

Alec took note of the way Magnus had been keeping quiet all afternoon and kissed his forehead. “What are you thinking about babe?”

“Nothing in particular my love. I'm just content. Content and happy.” Magnus replied with a genuine smile.

Alec smiled and kissed his softly, the sweetness of the hot chocolate hitting his lips. “Ok. I love you Magnus.”

“I love you too Alexander.”

The pair continued to cuddle together as their families laughed and enjoyed everyone's company until the early hours, everyone fast asleep either on couches, wrapped in blankets on the floor or in the guestrooms that Magnus graciously opened for them to rest.

As Magnus crawled between soft golden sheets, he caught Alec's hazel eyes, sleepy, yet they held all his love for Magnus in them.

He leaned in and kissed him sweetly, wrapping his arms around him as Alec pulled him against his chest, drifting off within minutes of listening to his heartbeat...


End file.
